


The meeting

by NoahLux2



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLux2/pseuds/NoahLux2
Summary: Just a meeting.





	The meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Someone special](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Someone+special).



The man in the ginger-coloured coat waited at Pulkovo International Airport on a cold winter's day. He walked through the space, from one side to another, with a telephone in hand, waiting for a message from the person he had spoken to for so long; for so many hours, for so many months, for so many years.

He glimpsed an empty seat, so he did not hesitate to sit and wait for that person. His mind was filled with cute memories, ridiculous conversations; a smile was drawn on his face.

His heart beat loudly as he heard the plain he had so long expected had landed. His happiness disappeared and an inexplicable nervousness appeared as a substitute; his hands began to sweat. What if it wasn't what he expected? If not, he had to prepare himself. What if he didn't like that other person? Then he had to be prepared to be rejected.

Thoughts like this flooded his head until, after a few minutes, a message came to his phone, and analysed it for a few seconds:

_«Where are you?»_

With an accelerated pulse and uneasiness he couldn't control, he wrote:

_«Where am I? The question is where you are»_

His partner pointed out his position and, even though he could look like a moron, ran through the ceramic floors of the airport in search of that person. The lights passed fast through his head, with luck he had time to blink, because he had longed to see that person for a long time. A vague question was born out of nowhere in his head: can you really miss someone you're never met?

And after so much running, there he was, in front, a few yards from him. His thoughts blank again, his sweaty hands once more; but he felt something different this time. He didn't ask if he was the person he was looking for, he didn't need to, he knew it was. He pounced on his friend in a strong bear hug, covering part of their faces with his arms, preventing others from seeing them, and kissed the harsh and pleasant lips of that other person who, at that time, his name had completely forgotten. The opposite kissed him back without hesitation, and imitated the movement of the man in the ginger-coloured coat.


End file.
